


'But if he wins?'

by magpie_fngrl



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: The sex scene immediately after the end of Pet.





	'But if he wins?'

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of Pet left me with an itch to scratch, and this is me scratching that itch. This ficlet is unbetaed and unrevised, so apologies for any errors I might have made as a non-native Eng speaker.

‘But what if he wins?’

Ancel approached Berenger slowly until he was close enough to kiss him. He gently tugged one of the laces, keeping his eyes on Berenger’s shirt. He didn’t need to look up at him to feel the heat of his burning gaze.

‘I don’t want anything to happen to you,’ Berenger whispered, his hand rising to caress Ancel’s cheek. ‘I couldn’t bear it. You deserve—you deserve  _everything_.’

It was startling how a few simple words could shake Ancel’s insides so devastatingly; an avalanche of emotion that he couldn’t stop if he tried. He was losing the ground under his feet, and the only reason he didn’t feel terrified was that he wasn’t alone in it; he could sense a tremor in Berenger, too, his breathing becoming more ragged as Ancel slowly unlaced him.

Ancel peeled back the shirt. ‘The Prince hasn’t lost yet.’

Berenger’s torso was a thing of beauty: muscled, strong, lightly hairy in the way Ancel liked. He ran his hands down Berenger’s arms, pulling them around him. He looked up, their mouths an inch apart. Ancel could read the desire in men’s eyes, but Berenger’s gaze held more than that. He looked at Ancel as if he was a miracle, and if there had been any doubts as to what Ancel had been feeling all this time, he had none now.

‘You don’t have to do this,’ Berenger said, his voice hoarse, even as his arms tightened around Ancel’s waist. ‘I want you to want it, not to—’

‘Trust me,’ Ancel said, his lips against Berenger’s, ‘I  _want_  it. I want you.’

He’d expected he’d have to urge Berenger past his doubts throughout their lovemaking, slowly and gradually destroying the walls he’d built around his desire, but Berenger surprised him. His fingers digging in Ancel’s hips, he hauled him closer, pressing them flush against each other, and kissed him like he was dying and Ancel was the cure. Ancel let an involuntary yelp at the force of his desire, every nerve of his body alight. Wrapping his arms around Berenger’s neck, he ground his groin against his and was rewarded with the evidence of his arousal. The size of it, from feel alone, brought desperation in his movements.

‘I should be angry with you for keeping  _this_ ,’—Ancel rubbed himself harder against Berenger’s cock— ‘away from me for so long. The best thing in your possession, and you didn’t think to gift it to me.’

Berenger huffed a laugh. He was pulling them towards the bed behind them. ‘I thought you preferred emeralds.’

‘I prefer both,’ Ancel said, falling on the bed. He quickly divested himself of his silks. ‘Don’t take this as an excuse  _not_  to give me more emeralds in the future.’ He threw his garments on the floor as he spoke, and laid back, naked and gloriously aroused on the bed, his hair fanned on the sheets. Ancel knew he made an arresting sight, and he could see it now in Berenger’s eyes, darkening with lust. Hastily removing his bottoms, Berenger crawled over him, his long, thick cock making Ancel drool.

He wrapped his hands around the hefty weight of it, and stroked it. ‘One of these days you’ll have to let me suck it, but, right now, I desperately want this inside me.’

Berenger grunted at his words. ‘There’s some oil by the bed. There.’

Ancel stretched and grabbed it. In the past he’d have made sure it was a pretty pose, one to showcase his body, one to drive his master mad with lust, but all such considerations had fled his mind now. Instead, all he could think was getting what he hadn’t known he’d wanted so much: Berenger inside him.

Berenger worked him open hard and fast, his own need evident, and Ancel encouraged him with his moans and his words. ‘Fuck me. I’m ready. I want it to burn. Come on now.’

‘God,’ Berenger gasped as he slicked his cock and sought Ancel’s entrance. ‘God,’ he gasped again when he entered him. ‘God, you’re beautiful,’ he said when he’d pushed himself deep.

Ancel rose up to meet his thrusts. Berenger was giving him a good pounding and he wanted more, and more, and  _more_. ‘No wonder you love animals, Berenger, you’re half a beast yourself.’

Berenger laughed, even as he thrust harder inside him. ‘You’re such an insolent pet.’

‘You love it,’ Ancel said. It was meant to be a flippant comment, but meeting Berenger’s eyes and seeing the look in them, he paused, his heart suddenly fluttering wild in his chest, a bird about to take flight. Berenger held his gaze, serious and intent, and then he said it, he spoke the words that made Ancel come undone: ‘There’s nothing about you I don’t.’

The words ripped Ancel’s desire out of him. He came with a surprised gasp, spilling on his stomach, his arse clenching around Berenger’s cock, who shut his eyes and pumped erratically.

‘Don’t give me up,’ Ancel begged again, clinging on Berenger as he spilled inside Ancel’s arse. He held him tight when he flopped on Ancel, heavy and sweaty. ‘You’ve put your faith in the Prince. Put your faith in me too. Keep me with you.’

Berenger buried his head in Ancel’s neck. His hand caressed Ancel’s hair, as delicate a touch as rough his fucking was. ‘How could not I keep you?’ he said eventually. ‘You’re thoroughly enslaved me.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are seen and loved! ❤❤
> 
>   **Please DON'T REPOST MY WORK on instagram, wattpad and anywhere else. However, feel free to screenshot the header ONLY (title, rating, tags, summary) and provide a link if you wish to share your appreciation of this story.**


End file.
